


misunderstanding

by miicchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstanding, Oblivious Tsukishima, Requited Love, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Training Camp, Uhm, adviser kageyama, how to tag, idk if this is angst tbh, just fluffy tsukkiyama, yamaguchis thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miicchan/pseuds/miicchan
Summary: Yamaguchi looks for his best friend Tsukishima and ends up finding him in a gym with Nekoma's captain Kuroo. He wonders what both of them are doing in there and decides to eavesdrop a little."I like you.", he heard Tsukishima saying, while his vision got blurrier."Oh, that's good."And these were the words that completely shattered Yamaguchi's heart and he avoids being near Tsukishima since his best friend was also his crush. And nothing hurts more than seeing your best friend, your crush, your everything, falling in love with someone else, and slowly leaving you. At least, that's what he thinks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234





	misunderstanding

Yamaguchi looked around, trying to find his best friend Tsukishima. But no luck, he couldn't find a sign of his beloved tall fry.  
"Have you seen Tsukki?" he asked his friend Hinata, who shook his head. "No, sorry." Yamaguchi sighed while giving him a little smile. "Thank you anyway."

The freckled boy continued walking around the school until he bumped into a short boy with pudding-looking hair.  
"Oh, Kozume-San... Sorry.." he apologized and bowed slightly. "No..! It's.. ok... Kenma is fine," the smaller boy replied while looking down.  
"Okay, Kenma..have you.. seen Tsukki.. by any chance?" he asked. Maybe the setter knew anything.  


It seemed like Kenma would think about it. "I am not sure, but I think he went with Kuroo into the big gym over there."  
Yamaguchi frowned. What was his best friend doing in the gym? He clearly said he didn't want to practice more than needed.  
"I will... take a look. Thank you, Kenma," he quickly said and bowed down again before walking towards the gym. Ever since the training camp has begun, Tsukki seemed to spend his time with Nekoma's captain.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi stopped walking and clenched his teeth. What if Tsukki liked him? It wouldn't surprise him because Kuroo seemed like the perfect fit for his Tsukki. Tall, good-looking, strong smart and he got influential socialization skills. Unlike him.  
The olive-haired boy felt his heart aching and felt his eyes getting wet. No, he couldn't cry now. He couldn't be even more vulnerable than he already was. Tsukki would never like him back if he didn't hold back. 

Suddenly, his legs buckled, but he managed to grab the pole before falling. He didn't want to fall for anything else but his beloved Tsukki.  
Yamaguchi took a deep breath before walking confidently towards the gym. The cold night breeze blew through his soft hair and leaving a pleasant feeling on his cheeks. Right before the door, he stopped himself from opening the door. He shouldn't invade his best friend's privacy, maybe something mattering would be going on there. 

The elder boy reached out for the doorknob but stopped abruptly when he heard the voice of Tsukki.  
"I.. I don't know how to start..", he heard him saying. Yamaguchi's breath stopped and it felt like his heart would beat even faster. What was the blonde guy going to say? Was this a love confession?  
"Just go ahead." Kuroo replied, "It's not like I'd stab you or hit you with a volleyball, you know." Yamaguchi overheard Nekoma's captain chuckling softly. This seems like a confession, a love confession.  


He pressed his hand against his mouth, trying not to make any noise that could get him into trouble. With closed eyes, he waited for Tsukki to proceed to speak. The tall boy took a deep breath while Yamaguchi tried to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. 

"I like you."

These words were enough to shatter the freckled boy's heart. He almost gasped out of shock, but he managed to keep his silence. The following words were too critical to handle and Yamaguchi's vision became greatly blurry. 

"Oh, that's good." 

Yamaguchi pulled himself together and quickly made his way back to his room or rather the room he shared with Tsukki. He chewed his lower lip and tried to calm his unstable breathing.  
"Yamaguchi, are you-" he heard Sugawara saying. "Yes, I am fine," he reacted without any hesitation and gave him a small smile. Nobody should worry about him simply because he wasn't feeling well. The 3rd year boy glanced at him with suspicion but chose to say nothing.  
Just outside his room, Yamaguchi changed his mind because Tsukki would eventually arrive at any time and, he wanted to avoid his best friend at all costs. 

"Hey Ennoshita-San. I am going to get some fresh air," the olive-haired boy mumbled. Ennoshita grabbed his arm and looked straight into his brown eyes. "You just came back from getting fresh air."  
Yamaguchi gulped and felt his cheeks getting hotter. "I didn't get enough air..?" he tried to justify his actions. Ennoshita let out a quiet sigh before letting go of his arm: "Please make sure to take care of yourself and don't stay too long."  
Yamaguchi bowed down and smiled at him: "Thank you." Ennoshita simply nodded before disappearing into his room. Slowly, his smile began to fade and he hurried outside. 

The young man shivered at the cold since he didn't bring his jacket with him. Yamaguchi put his hands in his pockets and walked around. His feet were leading his way since he was busy thinking.  
A weak smile crept on his lips whenever he thought about being in a club. The black jacket, he received from his club, was his all-time favorite. It made him feel special and less worthless. Now, he could be himself without fearing to be left out. He can play on the same court as his best friend, and that was almost all he ever wanted. Tsukki was the one thing he ever desired but just couldn't seem to get. 

Yamaguchi paused in front of a bench, where he sat down. From his point, he could see the entire prefecture with all the dazzling lights. The world appeared to be quite alright, and the calm began to comfort him.  
He softly sighed. If Kuroo was Tsukki's happiness, it would be okay for him. All that mattered was the happiness of his best friend. He would be happy if Tsukki was happy. To know that someone is taking great care of him and to know that someone is loving him, should satisfy Yamaguchi. It surely should. But why the hell doesn't it please him? Why does it hurt so bad?

He pulled his legs up to his torso and placed his head on his knees. Yamaguchi's gaze rested on the calm scenario before him and seemed to drift away with his thoughts.  
"Why can't I be the one, he adores?", Yamaguchi inaudibly whispers, "Why can't I be the one, who takes care of him and loves him?" It's not like he despises Kuroo. In fact, he even envies him. Yamaguchi envies him for all his charm, for his strength, and for being someone, Tsukki looks up to. He desired to be more than just childhood best friends with Tsukki. He craved to be his childhood best friend and lover. 

Tsukishima has always been someone, Yamaguchi admired. Since the day Tsukki saved him from the bullies, he became emotionally attached to him. It was the first time someone had stood up for him.  
On Yamaguchi's lips, a slight smile could be found. Even though the circumstances weren't the best, back then, he would always smile fondly at this memory. Sometimes, he even found himself thanking his bullies for hurting him because hadn't this happened, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi never became the friends they are today. 

The olive-haired boy ignored the stitches in his heart as best as he could, but the pain just seemed to increase with every second that has passed. Recalling those memories had always been something, he used to do whenever he felt sad. Somehow, it didn't work this time, which made Yamaguchi feel even more depressed.  
Tsukki had always been the cause of Yama's euphoria. Is his best friend now the cause of his agony as well? After all, it didn't even matter as long as Yamaguchi got to take part in Tsukishima's life.  


He laughed up bitterly. What was he even thinking? Yamaguchi should be appreciative of still being able to hang out with Tsukki, even after all this time. Tsukki probably thought that the younger boy was notably bothersome, he simply didn't want to admit it.  
It was okay, it indeed had to be okay. Yamaguchi could not throw away his lifetime friendship with Tsukishima, just because he held feelings for him. 

"Oi, Yamaguchi-Kun."

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts and looked up to see who was greeting him. "Oh. Kageyama. Hey." Yamaguchi was surprised to see him here since it was already pretty cold and besides, very dark as well.  


Kageyama sat down next to Yamaguchi after getting his permission. "What... are you doing here?" Yamaguchi asked. Kageyama didn't look at him: "Well, I went jogging." The elder boy nodded in response. Kageyama is known for running whenever he felt nervous, so it was nothing unusual.  
"I am surprised to see you without Tsukishima," Kageyama stated. And there was it again. The stitches in his heart came back.  
"H-He is actually with somebody else right now. I didn't want to disturb and, I wanted to free my mind a little." 

Kageyama looked at him with doubt. He held the same gaze as Sugawara had earlier. "You are never parted from him," he replied. "It's unusual to see you alone. Even if you feel sad, you are always with him since he is the one who cheers you up, am I wrong?"  


Yamaguchi lowered his head. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Kageyama." "It's already late, Tsukishima isn't irresponsible, he knows how to stay away from trouble. I can't imagine him being with somebody else right now." Yamaguchi gulped. "He's with Kuroo-San." "What?" "Kuroo-San. Nekoma's ca-" "I know who Kuroo-San is." Kageyama's voice sounded sharp.  


"Is... everything alright? According to your voice tone, you don't seem to like him.", Yamaguchi asked carefully. A little startled, he looked up as Kageyama energetically stood up, his fists tensed. "Kenma." "Eh?" "Kenma-San does really seem to like Hinata. I don't like it."  
I frowned a bit, "So you are jealous?" Kageyama said nothing and only shrugged. "I... I like Hinata," he said while blushing a little. Yamaguchi snored. "Yeah, I know." Kageyama turns to him: "What do you mean, you know?! Does everyone know? Does Hinata know?!" The elder boy smiled at him. "Don't worry, Kageyama. Hinata is just as oblivious as you are." 

Little does he know that Hinata liked him back. Slowly, Yamaguchi's smile began to fade. He wished Tsukishima would like him too.  
"Say... Do you like Tsukishima? I kinda see the way you look at him," Kageyama asked, his eyes laid on Yamaguchi. Since it was dark, he hoped his blushed face wasn't noticeable. "You are blushing."  


Yamaguchi quickly covered his face with his hands and turned away. "I guess you really like him then. Why don't you just shoot your shot? He has no friends anyway and he treats you clearly differently than the rest of us," Kageyama continued, "Let's go back together. It's getting really dark." Yamaguchi hummed in response: "Yeah... Okay..."  
They both made their way back without talking much. Yamaguchi had the urge to tell Kageyama everything, to let go of the burden inside of him. He wanted to feel a little easier.  


"Kageyama..." Yamaguchi started and getting a little hum in response. "I think... Tsukki likes Kuroo-San. They'd make a good couple, don't they? I mean, Kuroo is all strong and stuff. Kuroo could bring the best out of Tsukki and-" "You already bring the best out of him." "Eh?" "Whenever he teases me or Hinata, you are there to keep his mouth shut, or have you seen the way he looks at whenever you are about to serve? He always looks really proud of you. You are constantly right next to him, even if he is a jerk. I am not really the type of person to say all that stuff, but I feel like it could help you a little since it's unusual for me to say all those things to you." 

Yamaguchi's eyes started to fill with tears and he began to tremble. "Thank... you, Kageyama. I-" "No, it's okay. After all, you've helped me out several times as well, so I guess this is the least I can do for you although, I am not very good with words and stuff. Hinata taught me to be a little nicer to you and our team."  
The olive-haired boy smiled a little and not being used to the sudden concern of the younger boy. "It's really weird to see you being all concerned and so on. I think Hinata really had a big impact on you and your personality."  


Kageyama sighed softly. "I guess he did. I've never been in love before. It seems like we both have fallen for our best friends." Yamaguchi smirked a little. "Why don't you tell him? If he rejects you, I'll be here to cheer you up again!" Of course, Yamaguchi knew, he won't have to comfort him since Hinata felt the same way, but it would be a better experience for Kageyama to do such a nerve-wracking thing as confessing. 

"I'll do it if you do it, Yamaguchi." "What?" "I will confess to Hinata if you confess to that blonde jerk." He gulped. "I-I don't think that this is an adequate idea, Kageyama." "Guess I won't confess as well, then," he simply replied.  
Yamaguchi sighed as he entered their dormitory: "Listen, I wish I could confess, but there is this big barricade that just prevents me from doing so." "Doing what?" he heard Tsukishima saying. Crap, he thought. 

Kageyama quickly took off his shoes right next to him, gave him a pat on the back and whispered: "Good luck with that." Tsukishima glanced at Kageyama. "Good night, King," Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima saying. "Night, Tsukishima. Good night, precious Yamaguchi."  
Yamaguchi blushed lightly at his words and slowly slipped out of his shoes. "Where were you? I was looking for you, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima muttered.  
Yamaguchi blushed even heavier. The thought of Tsukishima asking their teammates for him just sounded so pleasant. "I... went for a walk and bumped into Kageyama, so we walked back together." 

Tsukishima nodded. "I uh brought you a snack since you complained about starving earlier." "Thanks, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi smiled brightly and followed him into their room. It was nothing unusual since they'd always buy each other food or drinks.  
Yamaguchi changed his clothes while his best friend placed a little box onto the table. "What's that?" Yamaguchi asked curiously and sat down right next to him. "Well, I happened to buy a melon bread for you since I am aware of the fact that you fancy those."  


The shorter boy giggled excitedly before grinning fondly at his best friend. "Thank you for the food!" he said while clapping his hands together. Tsukishima never admitted it but he considered his best friend as unconditionally wholesome. "You're welcome."  
While Yamaguchi was enjoying his little snack, Tsukishima found himself starring at him. When did this boy happen to appear so damn attractive? He shook his head in puzzlement. 

"Uhm... Tsukki?" Yamaguchi began, getting a little hum of Tsukishima in response. "Do you... like... anybody?" Tsukishima felt his heart skipping a beat. Why would he ask such questions out of all sudden?  
"What makes you believe that, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima frowned. The shorter boy looked down at his melon bread and tightened his grip on it. "I just... have this kind of feeling, you know?"  


Tsukishima was indeed in love with somebody. In fact, he has been in love for years now. It all started off as a little crush, he thought it would disappear soon, but it didn't. Whenever he looked at his best friend or imagined him ending up with someone else than him, he would get anxious.  
"I assume that you fell for someone so you are asking me if I am interested in somebody, am I wrong?" Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi shook his head. "Not at all."  
"Do you want to talk about your crush?" the tall boy offered, which surprised Yamaguchi. "Uhm... I am not sure..." "To go back to your question, Yes, I have a love interest." 

There was it again, the stitching in his goddamn heart. "I-Is it Kuroo-San?" "Pardon?" "Kuroo-San. You know, Nekoma's captain."  
Yamaguchi looked up to see a confusedly blinking Tsukishima. "No, how- did you see us talking in the gym today?" Yamaguchi simply nodded, earning a heavy sigh.  
"He offered me his help," Tsukishima stated, "I was practicing on how to confess." On the one hand, Yamaguchi felt relieved that his best friend was not in love with Kuroo-San but, on the other hand, somebody else had stolen Tsukishima's heart and, he had no clue who it could be.  


"But I heard him saying that it would be good-" "He meant the sounding of my voice. My tone. After all, Kuroo has a boyfriend anyway. He and Kenma-San have been together for about 4 months now." "Oh... I see..."  
Indeed, it sounded realistic, that's why he didn't doubt the confession in the first place. 

"Did the practice help?" Yamaguchi asked, looking at him. Tsukishima tried to avoid his gaze. "It did."  
"Do you... mind telling me who the person is, Tsukki?"  
"I would mind very much, at this point." "Oh. Okay." 

Yamaguchi finished his bread and stood up. "I am going to wash up," Yamaguchi announced before leaving the room fast. "It's going to be okay, Tadashi," he mumbled to himself and brushed his teeth. A look into the mirror showed him that his freckles were pretty outstanding. Yamaguchi never liked his freckles but, since Tsukishima told him, they remind him of the stars when they were children, so he kind of got used to them.  


After washing up he walked back into his room, seeing Tsukishima resting on the bed with his headphones on. The taller boy had already taken off his glasses, so Yamaguchi figured that he might want to sleep.  
Yamaguchi sat down at his own bed while starring at his best friend. "I really like you, Tsukki." It was risky for him to talk, but after all, he got nothing much too lose. Tsukishima was probably listening to his music since he always did this whenever he wants to sleep.

"You know, I've always liked you, and it kind of really hurts to watch you falling for someone else. My feelings don't matter, your happiness is my happiness, Tsukki. I am very grateful that you shared this with me, you know? You usually don't talk about your feelings, but this time, I feel like you trust me and this is all I've ever wanted. That's not really true, I guess. I've always desired to become more than just childhood best friends. I've always dreamed of becoming your boyfriend. The one who shares their happiness with you, making beautiful memories and being all lovey-dovey. I want to be your first and last thought, I want to be the one, you wished was there when the sun is setting, or when the sky is filled with stars. I want to be the one who cheers you up when you feel sad and I want to be the one who takes care of you when you fall ill.  
I want to love you." 

"Sounds great."

"Tsukki, you-" Yamaguchi's felt his heart skipping a beat and he began sweating a lot. "I thought you were asleep. You seemed really tired." 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and sat up while taking off his headphones. "I may be an idiot sometimes, but I am not stupid. I know you would talk to me, so I didn't play any music." "That's not a fair game, Tsukki."  
He got up and stood right in front of Yamaguchi. "You eavesdropped my private conversation. That's not a fair game as well, don't you think?" he replied with a little smirk. Yamaguchi blushed and looked away. Still feeling anxious but at the same time, he was incredibly nervous, since Tsukishima didn't seem to be weirded out.  
Tsukishima bent down to him and stayed right in front of his face. Yamaguchi could feel the hot breath of his best friend against his own face. "Tsukki-" 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said while stroking the other boys' cheek gently.  
"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi replied and closed his eyes. Yamaguchi was clueless about what the blonde boy was doing right now. 

Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima's nose touching his own and his heart was about to explode. He was extremely hot, his body was trembling and, his mind was blank.  
Tsukishima smiled to himself and finally placing his lips on Yamaguchi's. Everything seemed to stop and, the only thing that mattered was the comfort they found in each other. Tsukishima was the one who broke the kiss and gave him a genuine smile.  
"You can be the person that loves me if I can be the one who loves you," Tsukishima whispered.  
Yamaguchi giggled and pulled him back into a kiss.


End file.
